23 sierpnia 1991
8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Teleferie: krzyżówka muzyczna 9.40 Kino teleferii: "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - odc.9 serialu animowanego USA 10.00 Szkoła dla rodziców 10.25 Dobra cena - odc.8 filmu TVP z serii "Janosik", reż. Jerzy Passendorfer 11.10 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Telexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA 18.25 Strajk w Starachowicach - reportaż 18.45 Refleks - program wyborczy 19.00 Ekspres gospodarczy 19.15 Dobranoc: Berta 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 XXVIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot '91 - Konkurs o Grand Prix, etap I, część 1 21.25 Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Ateny '91 21.45 Sopot '91 - Konkurs o Grand Prix, etap I, część 2 23.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.25 "Bill Cosby show" - odc. serialu USA w wersji oryginalnej 23.50 BBC - World Service 0.20 Jutro w programie 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J.angielski - l. 29 8.35 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 16.30 Studio Dwójki (wydanie specjalne) 16.55 Sport - Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Ateny '91 17.30 "Baseball" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00-21.30 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Nie zawsze musi być kawior" - odc. filmu seryjnego prod. niemieckiej 22.45 Sport 22.55 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki 23.40 CNN - Headline News 23.50 Program na sobotę 23.55 Noc z Anteną 5 - program rozrywkowy z Wrocławia 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Hallo, Ameryka 18.25 Junior - mix 18.45 Dobranoc: "Dennis" 18.55 "Pro arte" - magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Muzyka filmowa - konkurs 19.25 "Zacząć trzeba wszystko od nowa" - odc.4 "Ten wolny czas" 19.35 Piractwo filmowe - rozmowa 19.45 "Top Guns" - film dokumentalny 20.05 Ińskie Lato Filmowe - reportaż 20.15 Rozmowa na temat Ińskiego Lata Filmowego 20.20 Film Grzegorza Królikiewicza - reportaż 20.35 Rozmowa o sytuacji kin w Szczecinie i województwie 20.50 Kaskaderzy - fel. filmowy i rozmowa 21.05 Polacy za oceanem - rozmowa 21.10 Wywiad z Jerzym Zielińskim, operatorem filmowym 21.20 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursu - pożegnanie 21.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 8.00 Kajakarstwo górskie 8.30 Wyścigi konne we Francji 9.00 Enduro 9.30 Sport We Francji 10.00 Kręgle 11.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 12.00 Samochodowa gala 13.00 Wyścigi prototypów w Japonii 15.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 16.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 18.00 Gatorate Challange 19.00 Sport Special 19.30 Jeździectwo — zawody w skokach 20.30 Triathlon 21.00 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 22.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 23.00 Zawody boks amerykański 0.30 Żużel thumb|left|100px 8.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.20 Lassie — ser. 9.50 Die Baeren sind los — ser. 10.15 Agentur Maxwell — ser. 11.10 Sheriff Cade — ser. 12.00 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 12.25 Barney Miller — ser. 12.50 Detektei mit Hexerei — ser. 13.40 Perry Mason — ser. 14.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 15.25 Wiadomości 16.15 Das Wiegenlied vom Broadway — kom. USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Nine to five — kom. USA 22.05 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 23.00 Die Wiege des Boesen — hor. USA 0.40 M.A.S.H. — ser. 1.05 In den Krallen der gangster — ang. krym. 2.40 Hawaii 5:0 — ser. 3.30 Tote schlafen besser — ang. krym. thumb|left 9.30 Koenig Drosselbart — bajka RFN 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer— ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt AI Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Benny Hill Show 19.20 Der Tod des unheimlichen Hulk — film sci-fi USA 21.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby — ser. 21.55 Anpfiff — mag. piłkarski 22.50 Aktualności 23.00 Black Snake — erot. film USA 0.30 Reise zur Sexgoettin — erot. film USA 2.00 Strasse der Angst — wł. film fab. 3.30 Moderne Maedchen — film USA thumb|left|100px 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diff'rent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Growing Pains — ser. 21.00 Riptide — ser. 22.00 Hunter — ser. 23.00 Supergwiazdy wrestlingu 24.00 The Beast with 1 000 000 Eyes — film fab. 2.00 Skytext thumb|left|100px 7.00 DJ Dirty Dozen 9.30 Broken Lullaby 11.00 The Woman He Loved — dr. 13.00 Rootin 'Tootin' Roundup 15.00 See No Evil. Hear No Evil — kom. 17.00 The Murder of Mary Phagan cz. 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku